


Cant Be Away From You

by Mike102968



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across the Sea, America, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry, love making, sweet and gentle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike102968/pseuds/Mike102968
Summary: Harry has to go on a business trip, but, he conflicted with a dire situation.****I own absolutely no rights to any characters****





	Cant Be Away From You

“Do you really have to go?” Draco whined. “Yes babe, I really don't want to but I have to do it,” Harry replied, his heart was so heavy, he never liked to leave his pregnant boyfriends side. 

Harry was asked to be apart of a very special meeting in America, the Americans were considering sponsoring his company. This would be a week long trip, the candid thought of being away from Draco for that long made Harry weak, the same went for Draco. 

“I promise as soon as the last hearing is over, I will be on an airplane at that exact same moment,” Harry declared. “I’m going to miss you so much ,” Draco began to cry softly. “Don't cry baby, I’m going to miss you too, i’m going to owl you every night, I promise,” Harry said as he cupped his boyfriend’s face. 

Ever since Draco Lord Voldemort died, Draco was scared to sleep by himself. He was sacred that he would be woken by the dreadful cruciatus curse for throwing Harry that wand when the two dueled in the Hogwarts courtyard. He always had a feeling that Lord Voldemort was not dead, but he never told Harry, he knew it make him much to angry. 

It was time for Harry to go, he walked over to the fireplace turned around and gave his boyfriend the biggest hug and kiss ever. “I’ll be back soon, my precious little angel,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear as he hugged him. He could feel Draco’s tear covered cheek on the side of his face. They broke apart, “I love you baby,” Harry proclaimed, Draco returned the comment. And with a flash of green fire, Harry was gone. Draco laid in the huge bed, in that huge house, alone. No sound, no movement, nothing, just Draco. It always gave Draco anxiety when he was all alone, partly because of his grotesque past. Draco laid in the bed and sobbed quietly, he missed his boyfriend already and he still had seven more days to go. 

That night Draco twisted and turned in the bed, he had an awful dream about Voldemort, had Harry been there he would have held Draco as they slept, Draco was never scared when Harry held him, he knew that he was safe. 

Over in America, Harry was twisting and turning in his bed also, he felt like a failure boyfriend for leaving such a fragile person all by himself. All that day he contemplated whether he should return home or not. 

As Draco slept he would wake up screaming Harry’s name. His dreams never changed when he eventually fell back to sleep. 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he could feel when his boyfriend was scared, it’s like their soul’s were intertwined together. He decided to go back to Draco, his heart couldn’t take knowing that his boyfriend was probably at home sacred and upset and he couldn’t be there with him to hold him and kiss him. 

He flooed himself to an airport and caught the next plane to Bath, England.   
When He arrived at the airport in Bath, he flooed himself to their house fireplace. When he arrived home he could hear Draco upstairs murmuring, and moaning. He thought that Draco was in labor or something. He rushed up the stairs to find Draco sleeping very unpeacefully, he was twisting and turning, the covers were a mess and he could see Draco sweating like he just ran a 5k. 

He felt so bad. He changed into his basketball short without a shirt and layed next to him, he got in the bed very slowly, trying not to wake Draco. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight. He felt Draco’s body unstiffen as if he knew he was safe. Draco’s murmurs and groans halted for the rest of the night and he slept peacefully in his boyfriends safe arms. Harry still felt really bad that he left his boyfriend alone. 

The next morning Draco woke up in Harry’s arms. He was very confused, “Harry, aren’t you supposed to be in America?” Harry opened his eyes and looked right into Draco’s grey orbs. “I love you, always have, always will, I love how you hair is messy when you wake up, I love how you stretch your legs when you get out of bed, I love how your nose scrunches up when you are confused, I love the way your body melts into mine as we sleep at night. I Promise from the bottom of my heart I will NEVER leave you like that again.” 

“But Harry, you had to leave for work, it was something you had to do. Why did you come back?” Draco asked, his voice was quiet. “Because I can't be away from you, it’s too painful. I don’t care about a sponsorship, about money. When I open my eyes in the morning and look at you sleeping peacefully in my arms, that is worth more to me than anything in this world.” Draco felt a tear roll down his face, Harry wiped away with his thumb. He pulled Draco onto his lap and started to kiss him. 

While they kissed Draco took off harry’s pants exposing his hard cock, he began to suck it, taking to the back of this throat. Harry then got up and laid Draco on his back, he started to suck him off, making Draco moan. Eventually he stood up and accioed some lube, Draco insisted that he rub it on his boyfriend’s cock. Harry slid his cock in, making Draco moan out loud, he leaned over him and kissed him as he made love to him. Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth while they kissed, making Harry’s cock throb inside of him. 

“Please cum inside of me, babe,” Draco begged. Harry fucked him until he felt his cum-filled cock empty out inside of him, Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth, he felt himself cum on his stomach right after Harry came. Harry backed out and kissed his boyfriend some more. 

“I promise I will never leave you again, I love you so much,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. “I love you to, thank you for coming back.” 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in the bed.


End file.
